Tatyana
"It is better to be slapped with the truth then to be kissed with a lie." Personality: Tanya is, to put it simply, a true lady.No ,she does not whine if thing aren't going her way nor she hates getting her paws dirty.She is kind-hearted and polite to anyone she meets, regardless their age,species and status.Tanya is also known to have quite a bit of pride and will always be seen walking gracefully with head held high. However, she is not hot-headed and egoistic, and will openly admit her weakness, though she will not let anyone take her lightly.She makes sure to keep her anger at bay, for she is very dangerous when enraged. She is patient, calm,collected and sometimes even a bit cold and lazy. Of course, with people she knows well ,like her sister, Impetus or Screra (and many others), she can become quite silly and playfull. She is an excellent strategiest and even more of a doctor.She can think on her feet,but is known to be 'lost in time and space' while doing so. Skills and Abillities: While she is barely on master level, combining her intellegence,agillity,elemental power and physicial strength, she makes a challenging opponent you would not wish to get in a skrimish with. Fire Stream: She mastered it to it's fullest and can hold it for a very long time. Fire Balls: Tanya can manifest balls of Blue Fire out of any part of her body or out of thin air.Due to it's rather short lasting and unstablity, she doesn't use them much. Ignition: Attack very powerful and very frequent in use.She can set her blades and horns to extremely high temperatures and pierce her opponents with them.They can be so hot to even slash through metal. Heat Strike: Sub-attack of Ignition. As she heats up her blades, she can swing them to make disks of dangerous heat and , same as Ignition, they can pierce bodies and other things of hard substance like butter. Fire Bomb: Her most powerful fire attack. She doesn't use it often, mostly as a last resort.She will concentrate all energy she can into her mouth and, when ready, let it all out.As the name says it's very explosive and,if strong enough, can rip heads off bodies.It doen't have much effect on her, just push her back,however she got used to it and can catch her balance quickly. Hypnosis: While it is somwhat strong,Tanya does not use Hypnosis often,if not at all. She doesn't really feel comfortable nor she finds any need to hypnotize someone. Mind Reading: Frequently used,it can show the deepest memories,dreams or thought of any person. Illusions: Possibly her most powerful hypnosis attack.She can make very realistic illusions that can fool pretty much anyone.They can not only be fooled by sight, but also by hearing or smell,quite a rare abillity. Mist Of Nightmares: Attack combined by both of her elements and the reason of her allias.Mist Of Nightmares is a purple smoke and is able to put anyone to sleep at max 10 seconds,if wanted or needed.Any creature that beathes it, their mind is completely exposed to Tanya,and she is able to hypnotize/read/make illusions from a safe distance with ease.Flaw of this abillity is that,even if she does not want it,memories and emotions especially negative of any creature breaths her mist are stuck in her,until mist completly vangueshes.Which is why Tanya tries to, if she uses her mist, to get done whatever she is doing quickly, for she does not know if others negative emotions can effect her beahvior.And even if it can't...just in case. Weaknesses: While she isn't very much fond of ice and cold, she is quite resistant to it. Water, however,can bring harm to her.Also,due to her metalic skeleton, she can be weak to electric elements,but she already learned to endure a shock or two. Backstory: Tanya and her sister were dropped at the orphange when they were still eggs and they know nothing about their history and parents.Tanya doesn't really like to have her thoughts on her parents and why did they left her and her sister.This doesn't mean that she doesn't like them,but it also doesn't mean that she doesn't hate them.Should she ever meet them, she'll certainly get them to answer a few questions for her.Other than that, she grew up fairly happy and healthy in orphange,with many other kids she considered siblings,and caretakers she considered parents.After discovering her elements,Tanya grew to be fond of fighing and mstered not only them,but also her speed,agillity,physical strength and intellegence to a quite high level.She also learned (and learns) many ways of healing and biology, always studying new species and how they work.She is also kniow to be fond of curing anyone who needs it, especially children,for free. Relationships: Selena: She gets along well enough with her sister and they very,very rarely argue. Due to Sel's naive nature, Tanya has grown to see her as her "baby sister" and will pretty much wring anyone's neck if they even try to glare at her sister. Selena is also possibly the only one that can read Tanya like an open book. Impetus: When she was a hatchling,Tanya wanted to make her mentor proud by training her element,being kind and compassionate and by studying hard.And he was very much proud.To the point that those to had a father/daughter realtionship.Now,though...eh.They can't make a day without arguing at least five times, by all means.However,even if she doesn't realise it, for it became a rather habit to her, she still tries to make her mentor proud, by any way she can. Lanimeya: Like most of the children she lives with, she views Lali as her mother and will openly call her "Mommy".Funny enough,she tends to be a bit protective of her,glaring at all who wink at her mummy wrong. Notes: -She is 2.3 meters/7.5 feet tall.She is taller than an average dragoness,even a dragon her age. - Her eyes will become ruby when she uses hypnosis and purple when Mist Of Nightmares -She likes to hang upside down. -Tanya is very graceful and quiet in her movements and can (most of the times,complely unintentionaly) scare people because of it. -Her one goal,is to find a way to ignite her claws as she,for whatever reason, cannot. -She likes to wear glasses when she reads or when doing similar things. -Tanya is quite good at singing lullabies, especially to little children,as she cannot sing songs in high volume,for then it sounds rather foolish and harsh. -She's been bugged by Impetus for all eternity to become his apprentice, however she'll always say that she doesn't feel that is her true calling. -While she values knowledge and logic, she'll, more often than not, follow her instinct, especially when it comes to judging people's characters. -Since her tail is quite heavy, she can in almost perfect balance walk on her hind legs. She actually prefers to run this way, as 'front legs are being only obstacle for hind ones'. -Her nicknames are: Tanya,Takie,T,Tai,Taya,Taychi,Tanychi,Tayna and Secret (as Tayna means 'secret' in Shadow language), Little Nightmare (by Impetus) and Misstress of Nightmares.